Baby and all
by bumaddyangel
Summary: Naruto wants a child now and just as our hero was as a child he maybe not thinking everything all the way out. This is one thing Naruto can't just change or fix. Some yaoi to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"All right Naruto I am off to work. See you at the café for lunch?" Sasuke said as he picked his headband from the kitchen table where Naruto was reading the newspaper. Naruto placed the paper down and looked up at his boyfriend. He smiled at him "Of course I'll be there. Have a good day at work." Naruto said as he stood up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke smirked and left their apartment. Naruto sighed as he looked at the newspaper. He had re-read the article already twice but he read it again.

_A couple in Land of the waves wanted to have a child badly. However, the wife could not carry the child to term. Sadden by this; it did not put their hopes down. They looked in to surrogates. They asked a family friend to carry their child. Right now, the couple is happy and waiting for their child to come to the world. Many people take for granted many things but this couple soon to be a family has gone against the odds. The Grand Raips Press wishes them well._

Naruto placed the paper down. He smiled and got up to wash the dishes.

'_That's so sweet. A baby…one to teach and care for and all.' _Naruto though to him self. Lately Naruto's biological cloak had been ticking.

It started a bout a month ago when one of his co-workers at guard duty had brought his niece to work with him. Kiba was never the one with a cool temper. He toed in the 3-year-old girl. She wore a white colored kimono. She had same clear eyes like Hinata and Neji. Her hair was black like Ten ten's but she had it long like Neji. However, she came in screaming. "Uncle Kiba you said you were talking me to the park! You Lied! Lairer! Awawawaw am telling Aunt Hinata kawakawa." She screamed. Kiba picked her up and brought her to Naruto.

"Hey man. Watch her for me. I can't handle her today. Please?" Kiba begged.

Naruto didn't know anything about kids but said yes to Kiba.

"Great Man. She can already go the bathroom by her self you just have to with her cause she gets scared." Kiba told Naruto as he handed him the child and left to go on his rounds. The girl kept crying in Naruto's arms. Until Naruto spoke to her.

"Hi what's your name?" She stopped crying and looked at him. "Hi…mm my name …is Sasuki." She said in a quite voice. Naruto smiled at her. "That's a cute name. I am Naruto, am friends with your mommy and daddy and Aunt Hinata and Uncle Kiba." Naruto told her as she set her down. Sasuki looked at her shoes then back up Naruto. "Are you going to take me to the park?" she asked with puppy eyes. No doubt, she picked that up from Kiba, No way in Hell Neji or Ten ten did that.

Naruto could feel his guard drop, "Yeah am taking you to the park." Naruto said in defeat. "Hay!" Sasuki cheered as she jumped up.

Naruto asked for his break and took her to the nearest park. The whole time sasuki wanted Naruto to play with her. Naruto noted for a 3 year old she was very brave. Even kids that were six didn't want to go on the high monkey bars but she asked Naruto if he would help her up. Also that she was very graceful even when she eat her ice cream, most kids would have half of the ice cream on them. Yet, sasuki eat it carefully. Neji was probably trying to make her into the perfect child. After her ice cream, she began to sound sleepy. Naruto picked her up and began to walk back to the gate. Naruto was near the gate when someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder that didn't have sasuki's resting head. He turned to see who it was. When he saw it was a woman pushing a twin stroller. She handed him a napkin. "She's drooling on your shoulder here."

"Oh thanks. I am not really good at this." Naruto said as he took the napkin from her.

"Nonsense, I saw you at the park earlier. You are a good father. My husband can barely last 2 minutes with our kids. She is a lucky girl to have you in her life." the women smiled at Naruto. "Thank you." Naruto said as he left the lady to tend to her kids. Naruto entered the guard shack and laid sasuki down to sleep in a chair.

Since then Sasuki had come back two times to see him. Tin-Tin was so amazed at how much Sasuki wanted Naruto. She had given him an invention to Sasuki's birthday party for next month.

Naruto was brought back when he heard the phone ring. Naruto dryed his hands and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto, it's me Hinata."

"Oh how are you doing?"

"Um fine…but well…" Naruto then heard Hinata crying.

"Hinata what's wrong? Did something happen? Tell me!" Naruto said panicked into the receiver.

"Naruto is today your day off?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, what happened?"

"Good, listen I have bad news. Naruto I didn't know who to tell… O haven't even told Kiba yet."

"Hinata what's the bad news?"

"Well don't panic but I think you should know. Sasuki was climbing trees in the backyard; no servants were out with her. I guess she got scared or I don't know but she fell from the top of the tree."

"Is she fine?" Naruto questioned he was sure his heartbeat had speed up.

" Ten ten has already taken her to the hospital. I am waiting for Neji at his office."

"Hinata…" Naruto asked once he felt his heartbeat return.

"Yes."

"I am coming over to the hospital; I'll get Kiba on my way if you want me too."

"Oh yes, I'll him call after this."

"Fine, bye Hinata." Naruto said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Bye." Hinata said and hung up.

Naruto dropped the phone and left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I checked names and words as best as I could. Exams are coming up and I am coming home just in time for them. I am trying to post as many chapters as possible for all the other stories I have going at the moment. So right now I am a busy bee, therefore it is human of me to mess up with spelling. Enjoy and if there is a mistake; message me and I will fix it as soon as possible. ThankJ

**Chapter Two**

Kiba and Naruto rushed into the emergency room. They went to the front desk. A woman was beside the desk filling papers.

"Pardon me, miss." Naruto said out of breath.

"Oh yes." the lady said as she saw the two guys.

"I wanted to know which room Sasuki Hyuga is in." Kiba threw in.

"Oh she is getting an X ray you can-"

"Kiba, Naruto!"

Kiba and Naruto turned to see Hinata running towards them. "Come on." She said as she grabbed both of them.

Naruto entered a room and saw Ten-Ten and Neji hugging Sasuki. She was in a hospital gown. Her face lit up as she saw her visitors. "Uncle Kiba, Aunty Hinata, and Naruto." she shrieked. Naruto saw her smile at them, they each hugged her as they came in. Neji told them that Sasuki had suffered a concision and broke her left leg. Thru all the bandages Sasuki had on and drugs she was on for the pain, she still wanted them to sign her cast.

Neji and Kiba then had to go back to work and left. Hinata went to the gift shop to buy Sasuki some red m&m's. Tin-tin asked Naruto if he could watch her while she went to the bathroom. He told her yes as she left. "Naruto?" Sasuki whispered.

Naruto sat in a chair next to Sasuki "yes?" "Um I… was… wondering…well if…um …"

"Yes?" he said again as he thought _Aw Sasuki is acting like Hinata back in the day. Man I was so dumb back then. How could I not comprehend that she had a crush on me back then. At lest she moved on… but to dog breath? Whatever at lest she is happy._

"If… You… were … my…best…friend?" she said with her face blushing and when he didn't respond she put her head down.

Naruto smiled at the child "Sasuki look up at me, please?" She did. Naruto moved her hair out of her eyes "Of course." Sasuki then smiled and reached out to hug him.

-Later that afternoon-

"So why were you late dope?" Naruto heard as he looked up from his ramen bowl to Sasuke. Naruto slurped his hot ramen and told Sasuke of his morning.

"Wow and she's only three." Sasuke said surprised

"Yup…I think she's going to be a great ninja. To survive that fall.""Well only, the future can tell. And Naruto you have a noodle on your cheek."

As Sasuke pulled the noodle off and eat it, Naruto thought of telling Sasuke on how he felt. But knew it wasn't the place or time.

"So I think we should paint the apartment." Sasuke said.

"What why?" Naruto said as they left the cafe

"White come on. It's so blah. It just reminds me of the alone Uchiha manner that still stands."

"What color were you thinking?" Naruto asked.

"Black." Sasuke said plainly.

"What!" Naruto said jumping.

"Yeah, it's a clamming color."

"Sure." Naruto remarked and rolled his eyes.

-One week later-

"Naruto I am home." Sasuke said as he came in and took off his shoes.

He had just come back from a week old mission with Shino. He didn't like it because Shino always noticed things; and when Shino began on with. "So when are you going to move out of Naruto's place and find your own." Or "Has Naruto dated anyone?" Sasuke began to panic; the only ones who knew about their relationship were Jiraiya, Tsunade and Iruka. Because Naruto could not lie to them and keep it away from Iruka.

Sasuke heard rock music coming from their bedroom. "Naru..to" Sasuke said as he saw Naruto stepping out of their bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

"Oh your home." Sasuke was not paying attention, he watched a water bead trail down from Naruto's nipple go south.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said snapping him back.

"Hey I am home." Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto and kissed him.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled away.

"What?"

"Look around you dummy." Naruto said in a soft voice.

Sasuke looked around and saw their room walls were no loner white but an orange color of sunset.

"You did this?"

"Yup welcome home. I painted the bathroom a dark blue color and the living room is a nice red color and the kitchen is yellow." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Now get out so I can change-"

Sasuke then kissed Naruto, lead them to the bed, and pushed Naruto down.

Sasuke then threw his vest and shirt off and climbed on top of his love.

"Sasuke ?" Naruto said as Sasuke kissed his neck and jaw.

"Hm?"

"I want to change."

"Later after were done."

"That's not what I meant Sasuke." Naruto said as Sasuke kissed his chest.

"What then?"

"I mean the sexy jutsu." Naruto said. Then Sasuke stopped kissing him and looked up at him.

"What why would we want that?" Sasuke asked as he got off Naruto and sat down.

Naruto got up and sat down. "Well...Sasuke…I want a baby."

"Naruto…but you're a boy and so am I."

"I know but…If I do that jutsu. I could have a child." Naruto said.

"I had no idea you felt this way…why do you want a child?"

"Because it just feels like it's time. I feel like am ready...but if your not, I can wait." Naruto said looking at his soul mate's eyes.

"Why this way Naruto? We can always adopt a child or have a someone else carry-."

"No...I want the child to be both ours. I want it to have your eyes and strength and my love for ramen." Naruto said shaking his head.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed his lovers hand.

"That's sweet. You want a child with my cold eyes?"

"There not cold." Naruto protested.

Sasuke pulled Naruto on to his lap.

"Naruto-kun…you know that I always wanted to restore my clan." he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide in surprise. Sasuke then took a hold of Naruto's jaw and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and laid on top of him.

He then whispered in his ear. "Okay Naruto-kun…you can be Naruto-chan." as he kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto then did the hand signs and a poof of cloud papered around them. Sasuke felt the body under him change. The skin felt softer. He then felt Naruto's delicate hands pull his pants and boxer's off. He looked up and saw Naruto was a woman now. "Don't look so surprised Sasuke-kun" Naruto said in a girly voice.

"But I am…Naruto…I …not sure what to do." he said as his cheeks began to turn pink. "Sasuke it's the same just a different hole." Naruto said in a soft voice as he kissed Sasuke's chest. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at girl Naruto.

"Right."

Naruto then felt Sasuke's cock harden. 'I hope I haven't put too much pressure on him.'

Sasuke's hands came up to Naruto's breast and he and he ran his thumbs over her nipples, making Naruto nearly jump out of his skin. Sasuke played with her nipples until they were hard before he bent down to kiss one. Naruto moaned in pleaser. Sasuke smiled at his progress and flicked Naruto's nipple with his tongue. Naruto arched his back and he felt himself get hotter. Sasuke continued this action with the other nipple. He looked up and saw Naruto's eye's were half closed and he was moaning. Sasuke then kissed Naruto's lips forcefully. And he placed a hand on her knee and slowly started to move the towel up with his rising hand. Sasuke massaged Naruto's thigh as he worked his hand up to her center. "Ah…Sasuke." Naruto groaned as Sasuke's finger entered him or her.

He then began to softly kiss her breasts as he entered as second figure in. Naruto breath hitched up as Sasuke began to push his fingers against the clitoris. Sasuke brow arched as he saw Naruto's change in expression.

Naruto was coming close to climaxing, "Sasuke..I am-" Naruto stopped once Sasuke added a 3rd fingerer and began to add more pressure. "Ah SASUKE!" Naruto gasped out loud. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and saw them drenched in Naruto's female fluids. Naruto closed his eyes as he rode out his organism. Sasuke licked the juice off and like it.'Hm I wonder how he will react to this?'

Sasuke then lowered his head down to Naruto's pussy and licked it. Naruto eyes shot open at the feeling. Sasuke then pulled away and looked at Naruto's face and then whispered in his ear "Why so shocked...when am just getting started babe."

He positioned himself and griped at her hips, he then locked eyes with him and saw he was ready with a slight nod. Then entered quickly and hard. Naruto then cried out from the pain that was souring through his body 'holy fuck how can chicks take it' he thought as he began to tear up and Sasuke began to place kisses around him as he pulled out and then thirsted back in.. Then pain was still there but Sasuke kept her busy by adding pressure to her neck as he slowly began to thrust in and out. Soon the pain was going away and pleaser began to emerge and sweat beads covered their bodies. Bodies intertwining and the bed springs creaking along with the head board as Sasuke pounded into Naruto. His harden cock wanting to release but he wanted Naruto to come with him. "Naruto…..I-"

"I know Sasuke…I want…too…Ah" Naruto said as Sasuke bean to thrust harder.

Naruto then wrapped him arms around Sasuke's neck. He didn't ever want to forget this.

Sasuke then could tell Naruto was close; he then locked lips with the blonde and thrust faster. "Ahhh, Sasuke, am …Sas….SASAUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came and rode out his organism. Sasuke came too and began to spill his seed into Naruto. Naruto's walls tighten on his member. Once Sasuke caught his breathe, he looked at Naruto in a pure bliss state. He then kissed his fore head "I love you." Naruto smiled and opened his eyes and looked at his raven, "I love you too." And kissed the Uchiha softly. Sasuke then pulled out of Naruto and saw Naruto whimper at the lose. Sasuke lay next to him or her in this case and pulled the blonde into a hug. "I am right here don't worry." he whispered into his ear. Naruto pulled the sheets over them and then put his head on top of Sasuke's chest. Sasuke watched as his angel then fell asleep. He brushed the long blonde hairs out of Naruto's face. Then sleep took over him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I checked names and words as best as I could. Exams are coming up and I am coming home just in time for them. I am trying to post as many chapters as possible for all the other stories I have going at the moment. So right now I am a busy bee, therefore it is human of me to mess up with spelling. Enjoy and if there is a mistake; message me and I will fix it as soon as possible. ThankJ

**Chapter Three**

Sunrays fell on Sasuke's face waking him up. He slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He then saw Naruto was gone. He got up, put on a clean pair of boxers, and heard water running from the bathroom. He went to open the door but it was locked. 'Why would Naruto lock the door?' He then knocked on the door.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted over the water.

"Naruto let me in." I said to him getting a little annoyed. I waited for his reply, and then the door lock clicked, telling me Naruto's answer. I walked in the bathroom and saw Naruto jump back into the shower. I then saw the dark blue color Naruto painted. I had to admit it did go with the counter and mirror. I then pulled my toothbrush out and looked for the paste. "Sasuke." Naruto said from the shower.

"Huh." I replied as I began to brush my teeth.

"I can't hang out with you today, I have a mission."

"What but it's my first day back." I said as I spat the paste out of my mouth.

"I know, but work is work and it pays the rent." Naruto said.

Naruto ran all the way to the Hokage's office. He had to sneak out of the apartment, since he did not want Sasuke to worry about him. Naruto had not told Sasuke but he hadn't been able to switch back. Usually once Naruto went to sleep the jutsu broke, or if he released it. But when he woke up as a girl still. He began to worry.

'Does this mean that I am pregnant already after one try?' Naruto thought as he then stood in front of Tsunade's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes who is it." He heard Tsunade said as if she was already stressed out.

"It's Naruto."

"Come in." He opened the door and closed it quickly. He then looked at Tsunade and saw it was just her. Tsunade face looked puzzled

"Naruto what is the meaning of this? Your mission doesn't involve you changing sex's." she said as Naruto sat down.

"I know. I did this….because… (Naruto now felt embarrassed telling her) I want to have a child." Tsunade's face then went in shock. "Naruto I am not setting you up with-"

"No, you got it all wrong. I want to have a child with Sasuke. So I did my sexy jutsu and then we …yeah but after words. I could not change back. Can you help me granny." Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto, you must have not thought this thru, but in order for a person to carry an embryo. They need a womb for it. A female can do this not a male. And if you are indeed pregnant, it is still too early to tell. But then you will have to remain as a female to carry the child to term."

"But I thought I could change back as a boy, but keep the womb." Naruto said with hope in his voice.

"Well you could try, but females have specific hormones that help the baby. If you change back, the fetus will die without its mother's hormones. I am sorry Naruto but you'll have to remain a girl." Tsunade said as she brushed her hair back with her hand. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation right now.

"But, how will I explain this to everyone. Hey I am Naruto but I am gay and wanted a baby so I changed into a girl." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't tell them. Only you, perverted sage and Iruka know." Naruto said rubbing his eyes. Tsunade could see Naruto was in a pickle.

"Alright I'll help you." she said as she folded her arms.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her.

"We will tell the rest that Naruto Uzumaki went away on an 11 month mission. But that his cousin Nami Uzumaki cam to visit him. She is pregnant women whose boyfriend does not want her. Therefore, she came for help. She will live in his apartment while he is gone."

"I guess that works, but what about my whiskers they give me off like dogs barking." Naruto pointed to his birth marks.

Tsunade remained silent but then opened the third drawer in her desk and pulled out a small jar.

"Hold still." Tsunade then rubbed some cream on Naruto's cheeks. Then the marks disappeared. "

Take this, it can over up any mark, my personal mixture." she said handing him a jar. "Now go shopping for female clothes and don't let anyone see you as Naruto."

"Okay thanks." Naruto got up and went for the door handle, when she spoke again "Come over later. I'll do a test and will see if you are pregnant." Naruto nodded and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I checked names and words as best as I could. I am trying to post as many chapters as possible for all the other stories I have going at the moment. So right now I am a busy bee, therefore it is human of me to mess up with spelling. Enjoy and if there is a mistake; message me and I will fix it as soon as possible. ThankJ

**Chapter Four**

Naruto left the Tsunade's office and searched for a certain shop. One that annoyed the crap out of him, but he needed certain clothes. There he saw the all pink building, glass windows with girly dresses displayed along with glitter and fabric to add …well he didn't know what but it worked on Ino.

Naruto then entered the boutique that Ino usually shopped at and dragged him to tell her what outfit looked good. He would struggle but a mad Ino is a scary Ino, especially when she needed an outfit for her date…the horror Naruto thought.

The clerk welcomed her, she nodded and the approached a rack of shirts. 'Um, I can't pick orange so I'll pick a blue top.' Naruto then found a light blue tank top. 'Now where are the pants?' he tried to remember. Naruto then went to a dressing room to try on all the outfits he found. 'Hm this is a little fun'. She pulled the light blue tank top on and a pair of black pants. She saw it matched. 'That's good enough, I'll just buy this and the black shirt and the blue dress.'

When Naruto left the shop, she threw away his old clothes in the bag and wore first outfit she tried on. She was walking home, when she happened to smell ramen. She turned to the source. There she saw the Ichiraku ramen stand. One bowl will won't hurt she thought as she sat down on the stool.

"What will it be miss….Naruto?" Teuchi said surprised.

"Huh no, I am his cousin Nami Uzumaki. I am on my way to meet him and thought I would get a quick bit to eat." Naruto bluffed.

"Ah will it's a pleaser to meet you." Teuchi said as he extended his hand. Naruto took it and shook it "Same here."

"So Nami what will it be?" he asked.

"I would like one bowl of beef ramen." Naruto said.

"Ayame did you hear that." Teuchi asked his daughter.

"Yes father, coming up." As Naruto waited for his food, he heard his name called. He was about to turn but held still.

"Naruto is that you?" Sai asked.

"Here you go one ramen." Ayame said as she set his bowl down. Sai then sat down next to him.

"Thanks." Naruto then grabbed his chopsticks.

"Naruto are you wearing female clothing?" Sai asked.

Naruto then looked over at him, "Huh who?" "

"Oh, never mind. I confused you with a friend of mine. Now that I get a better look, you do not have his facial whiskers. But you do look a lot like him." Sai said a little embarrassed but did not show it.

"Sai this is Naruto's cousin, Nami." Ayame said as she was leaving for a delivery.

"Interesting, Hello Nami-Chan." Sai said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet yah Sai; so you are a friend of Naruto?" Naruto asked as she began to eat the ramen.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him in a couple of days." Sai said as he looked at her up and down.

"Really? Hm well, I hope his home. I haven't actually seen him yet; he lives one block down right?" Naruto asked as she slurped the noodles.

"Yes a Yellow building, top floor last door. Oh yeah he lives with a room mate." Sai added then looked over at Nami and saw she was done with her ramen.

"Well I got to go. Nice meeting you Sai-Kun." Naruto said laying the money down and getting her shopping bags. "You too Nami." Sai smiled as he watched the girl leave.

'_What are you hiding?_' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Naruto then entered the apartment, thinking Sasuke was gone. She threw her bags on the kitchen table and began to raid the fridge.

"Naruto?"

Said person looked up and saw Sasuke eating toast. "Oh Sasuke you're here?"

"Yeah I live here remember?" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"I know." Naruto replied as she took a drink from the juice carton.

"Ew use a cup." Sasuke said as he made a face.

"You love my mouth." Naruto said as she put it back.

"Uh Naruto you know your dressed like and are a girl." the raven asked.

"Sasuke, I can't change back."

"Why not?" he said putting the toast down.

"I might be…with child." Naruto mumbled as she looked at his face.

"Now!" Sasuke said standing up.

"Well maybe, I still have to take the test." the blonde said looking into the Uchiha eyes. "When are you going to take the test?"

"Later today, but listen. I told Tsunade, and she gave me a cover up story."

"Story for what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well Hello…If I am Prego, people will ask why and who's the daddy?"

"Oh right."

"Yeah, and we have only told Iruka, Tsunade and that perverted sage about our relationship. Not everyone is…" Naruto then trailed off.

"Say it, Naruto I know it and so do you." Sasuke said a mad that Naruto stopped to spear his feelings. "Not everyone is happy that your back. Sure some of our friends accept that your back, but they can't forgive you still." Naruto said sighing rubbing his forehead.

He remembered the day he brought back Sasuke. No one but Saukra and him were happy, everyone had moved on or were still mad at Sasuke for leaving. Naruto then worried if people would try to attack and if Sasuke lost control, then the villagers might kick him out. Naruto then invited Sasuke to move in with him. Sasuke, at first didn't want to but then gave in. Then slowly over time, he and Sasuke became closer, until they crossed over the friendship line. Now and then someone would ask when Sasuke was going to move out, but Naruto said when ever Sasuke felt like it and then he would joke and say at lest the rent was paid.

Naruto then felt Sasuke standing behind her. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled her in closer. "Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled.

"Hm." he said as he began to brush Naruto's hair, to relive her neck.

"My name is Nami Uzumaki…I am Naruto's cousin and …I am a pregnant unwed girl, who came for help. Naruto leaves for a mission and lets him stay with him…and his room mate….okay?"

"Nami…well let me show your room." Sasuke said as he then kissed her neck.

"Sasuke stop it." Naruto mowed as Sasuke continued with his actions.

"Why?"

"Because…" Naruto glanced around the kitchen and saw she had 5 minutes until his/her appointment with Tsunade. "

I have to go. Bye." Naruto then quickly pushed Sasuke.

"Nar…"

However, Naruto has already escaped his grasp and was out the door.

"Uto." Sasuke finished.

"Well I'll have to set up the guest room." Sasuke mumbled as he grabbed Nami's shopping bags. "Or my fake room." When people came over the apartment had Naruto's room and his fake bedroom, but when it was only them, it was their room and the guest room.

Naruto was quickly walking thru the crowds when she felt a pull on her head. She turned and saw Saukra holding her ponytail.

"Naruto, where have you been? Were suppose to meet up our team for our new mission. And where are your whiskers and what is up with that get up?"

"Naruto-kun, is not me." she was about to explain, when a Saukra formed a fist and was about to knock the lights out of him.

"No!" Naruto shouted and closed her eyes but nothing came, she then opened her eyes and saw Sai holding Saukra's fist.

"Sai!" both females shouted.

"Saukra you might want to pause that. This is Nami Uzumaki. Naruto's cousin. She is s here visiting him for a bit." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Oh …I am so sorry." Saukra pulled her fist back and bowed to Nami with embarrassment.

"It's just that…Naruto sometimes tries to sneak off…and he has this justu …that changes him into girl."

"Oh, um yes…well I have to go…bye." Naruto took off running. Leaving Sai and Saukra confused.

"My lady, Nami-Chan is here." Shuizen said opening the examination door.

Tsunade walked in carry in a box.

"Hello Nar- Nami. How did it go?" she asked as she shut the door.

"Good, Saukra almost decked me till Sai stopped her. Did my cell already leave for the mission?" Naruto asked as Tsunade opened the box.

"Yes, I sent them off, told them you had a top secret mission with the black ops. I sent a chuunin in your place. They will be fine. Now take this to the bathroom." Lady Hokage said handing her the stick.

"And do what?" Naruto asked taking the stick with raised eyebrows causing wrinkles on her forehead. Tsunade couldn't believe it...a grown man or women now and Naruto was still dim witted.

"Pee on it." she said bluntly, as she rubbed her temple from the headache approaching. "THAT'S HOW YOU FIND OUT?" she shouted in surprise.

"Yes or a blood test. But I don't want to hold you down for a blood sample."

"Fine." Naruto said walking to the bathroom.

Naruto walked out a minutes later, holding the stick far away as possible.

"Come on it's your pee." Tsunade said as she took the stick away.

"I'll be back." she said as she left the room.

Naruto looked out of the window and saw Kohana in midday. She looked at herself and felt tummy. "Please, let a baby be in there. I want it to see the peaceful village that my friends and I fought for." She whispered as the hustle and busily continued outside.

Naruto was walking home in a very slow pace. So slow, that someone might confuse her for a window shopper.

'What…will happen to Sasuke and me if a baby is inside me?

What if our secret is brought out to everyone?

Could we…get married…my god what has happened to me?

Just a few years ago, I was fighting so hard that it did not matter if I died.

I never gave thought to if I ever found that special someone.

Nor if I would have a family…but I love Sasuke…'

The sun had gone down; when Sasuke heard Naruto come in.

"I am back." Naruto said as she slipped her shoes off.

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked as he turned the volume off.

"Okay, Tsunade was pulled into a meeting. So she will send the results." Naruto then laid her head on his lap.

"I am so tired." Naruto yawed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Sasuke began to stroke her hair "I am not surprised you have been up and about all day long." Then a knock entered the room. Naruto got up and went to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Iruka. Without thinking, Naruto jumped and hugged him

"Iruka! I've missed you." the blonde squeaked. Iruka was shocked on why a blonde girl was hugging me.

"Um do I know you?" he asked as he tried to get the girl off him.

Naruto let go and looked up at him with a sad face "What do-" Naruto then remembered she was a she.

Sasuke then appeared at the doorway.

"Iruka come on. I'll explain." Sasuke said as he pulled the blonde in.

They were all seated in the kitchen drinking tea.

"So, you want a child." Iruka softly said as he

looked at his beloved student, friend and son.

"Yup, but I have to wait till granny sends us the results." Naruto smiled softly.

"I see." Iruka said as he took a sip from his tea.

"Are you not happy?" Naruto asked.

"No, no I am just surprised, that's all. I didn't think you would settle down so early Naruto. I thought you would have waited till you were Hokage."

Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled "Thank you Iruka and I would have wanted it that way, but people seeing the Hokage pregnant would not be great." Naruto laughed.

"Guess your right." Iruka chuckled.

Then at that moment, a bird pecked at the window.

Sasuke got up as the room went silent. He took the scroll from the bird and pet it softly before it flew away.

"Is it the results?" Naruto asked in fear.

"Yeah it is…here." Sasuke handed the scroll to her.

"What I don't want to open it." Naruto said looking at the scroll, as it was a bomb.

"Iruka then." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto turned to his teacher, father figure and friend "Would you Iruka Sensei?" he asked holding the scroll to him.

"Gladly." Iruka took it and broke the seal.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand and Naruto nodded.

Iruka looked up with a straight face and saw Sasuke's coal eyes and Naruto's sea blue eyes staring at him.

He broke into a smile "Your going to be parents." Naruto hugged Sasuke and Iruka at once. "I knew it." she whispered to them


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I checked names and words as best as I could.

I was currently on my way to Mexico but something happened with the gangs…so I am coming back home…if I can.

So I am trying to post as many chapters as possible for all the other stories I have going at the moment.

So right now I am a busy bee, therefore it is human of me to mess up with spelling.

Enjoy and if there is a mistake; message me and I will fix it as soon as possible. ThankJ

**Chapter Six:**

-The next Morning-

Sasuke woke up to knocking. He slowly got up and made his way to the door.

They had stayed up late last night with the good news.

He was greeted by Konohamaru

"What?" Sasuke said not at all happy.

"Um is Naruto up?" the teen asked slightly afraid as he hopped to one foot. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, muttered something, and closed the door on the boy's face.

"So Naruto is up!" Konohamaru yelled through the door. Sasuke walked into Naruto and his bedroom and poked at her/him.

"What?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"Your friend in crime is here. Why is he here at this hour?" Sasuke asked as he fell back on the bed. "What? Who do- Konohamaru I totally forgot." Naruto said as her eyes snapped open and she jumped up and quickly got dressed. Sasuke remained still, as he watched the mother of his child jump about. Naruto dashed to the kitchen barefooted and slipped. Naruto was about to kiss the floor but Sasuke quickly appeared and caught her.

"Whoa. Thanks." Naruto said as Sasuke brought her up.

"Naruto please take it easy. For the baby." Sasuke pleaded her.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's tone. "Okay. I will but I have to go and you need to get ready for work." Naruto said reminding Sasuke he had to report to the Hokage.

"I know." Sasuke said letting go of her, and went to get ready.

Naruto then turned to the task at hand. She went to the door and opened it, there was Konohamaru sitting on the floor. He quickly got up and saw.

"Naruto…?" he asked in disbelief. ' Maybe he perfected his jutsu?'

"No, my name is Nami. Naruto has gone off for a secret mission and won't be back for a while." Naruto said in his girly caring voice.

An idea then struck the boy in the head.

"Then why are you wearing Naruto's jacket?"

Naruto looked at herself and saw she accidentally put on his famous black and orange jacket. Naruto quickly lied "Well it's chilly today and I don't have my own coat so I am wearing his."

"Oh…then why are you here at his and Sasuke's apartment?" he asked kicking up against the railing. "I live here now-" Naruto was about to explain when a bulb clicked for Konohamaru "Oh, Bye then." he then jumped off the railing and was gone.

'Sorry buddy. I'll train with you some other time. But I got to keep this secret." Little did our blonde hero know that Konohamaru was spreading some news.

At the park. "Are you sure?" Rock Lee asked the young genin.

"Positive. She said she was living with him and she was wearing his jacket. Plus Sasuke was pissed off. Naruto has a girl-friend!" Konohamaru shouted as he sat on a swing.

"I thought I would never see the day my buddy would find LOVE." Lee said jumping up. "Told ya." Konohamaru said with a smug grin.

"How does she look like?" Lee asked.

"Hm, blonde hair, a girl and blue eyes."

"What's her name?" Lee asked still not getting a full image of this girl.

"….Um Nami I think..or was it something else?" Konohamaru responded as he fell off the swing.

"Last name?" Lee asked as he help the boy up.

"I don't know it never came up. But why would Naruto hide this from me?" Konohamaru said as he brushed the dirt off him.

"Hm, what secret mission could Naruto have gotten?" Lee muttered in thought.

"Hey Rock Lee don't you have a mission?" Konohamaru asked the older nin.

Lee face dropped, "I must not be tardy." he gasped.

-Meanwhile across town-

Naruto was waiting for Tsunade in her office. After all the noise this morning, Naruto didn't know what to do. His had left for a mission last night, and Sasuke was gone doing a mission.

'Granny better not expect me not to do anything for nine months." Naruto said as she walked around the room. The door swung open to revile Neji and TenTen.

"Oh sorry. Is lady Hokage gone?" TenTen asked as she and her husband came to see a blonde girl.

"Gr- Um lady Hokage is in a meeting. I am just waiting for her." Naruto responded in his best female voice, which he was getting pretty good at.

"Guess we will have to wait too. Since Lee is not here yet." Neji said as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"Bushy Brows is late!" Naruto said laughing.

TenTen and Neji looked at each other then at the girl.

"Naruto?" they both said.

Naruto stopped laughing 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I said bushy brows. God now I have blown my cover!'

" No…good guess. My name is Nami Uzumaki. You two must be TenTen and Neji?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes. How do you know us?" TenTen asked worried.

"I know your friend Naruto Uzumaki. He tells me much about you guys." Naruto smiled as she brushed her hair to the side.

"Oh, but still how are you connected to Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Oh I am his -"

At that moment, the door swung open as Lee ran into the room.

"I am so sorry I am late. Tardy-ness is bad, I just got caught up." Lee said as he bowed to them.

"Don't worry Lee, Lady Tsunade is not here yet either." TenTen said to her friend.

"What made you run late?" Neji asked as Lee stood straight.

Before Lee could speak, Tsunade came into the room with stacks of paper, which she threw on her desk.

"Oh Neji, Lee and TenTen you're here. Let me get you your assignment." Tsunade pulled a paper from the mess on her desk. She quickly glanced at it to make sure it was the right mission.

"Okay you three are to escort a shipment of medicine to the land of the waves. C-rank mission, so it should only take you a few days." Tsunade said as she handed the paper to Neji.

"Lady Tsunade, Neji and I have a request." Ten Ten said

"Hm what?" Tsunade said as she sat down and for the first time saw Naruto.

"Well if this mission requires all of us, who will care for our daughter?" TenTen asked.

"Right she is still in the hospital." Tsunade muttered in thought.

"Don't worry Ten Ten I have the perfect sitter in mind. In fact, she is right here. Nami you will watch the Hyuga's child." Tsunade said as she met eyes with Naruto.

"Oh thank you." Ten Ten said as she looked at Nami.

"Yeah no problem. Go to your mission, lady Hokage can fill me on your daughter." Naruto smiled as a sweat dropped on her face. Neji nodded to his cell and they left.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"How did you know I wanted a mission granny?" Naruto asked as Tsunade began to sort her papers.

"Kid, I have know you a long time, even in your female form I can tell when you want a mission. Now was there anything else you wanted?"

"No, but thank you. Sasuke and I are so happy." Naruto said as she/he stood up to leave.

"Naruto." Tsunade said as the blonde opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Tsunade said in a protective voice.

Naruto nodded and left the office.

Outside of the village-

Lee and his cell set off and were jumping from tree to tree.

"Hey, TenTen, Neji who was that blond haired girl that Tsunade told to watch Sasuki?" Lee asked as he jumped off a tree branch.

"That's was Nami she is something of Naruto's." Neji responded.

"Wait Nami that's her name! Darn it I didn't get a good look at her." Lee groaned.

"Huh what do you mean?" TenTen asked.

"Konohamaru told me that Naruto has a girlfriend, who's blonde; blue eyed and name is Nami." Lee said.

"Naruto has a girlfriend!" TenTen shouted as she stopped.

"Yeah, Konohamaru told me that when he visited Naruto in the morning, Sasuke opened the door sterner than usually and Nami come to the door and told him that Naruto went away on secret mission. Oh and she was wearing Naruto's orange jacket." Lee said as he also stopped.

"Well ….Naruto has been distant lately but wait TenTen the Nami girl said her last name was Uzumaki." Neji said as he leaned against a tree branch. TenTen then screamed, "Naruto is married! Neji she said she was related to Naruto! Naruto has no other family. It has to be!"

Back in Town-

Naruto was walking to the hospital.

'Sasuki, hope she is doing better today.' Naruto came to Sasuki's room. Naruto knocked on the wall. "Hello Sasuki?"

"Yes?" the young girl's voice asked.

"I am a ninja and I am going to take care of you, while your mom and dad are gone on a mission. " Naruto responded.

"Okay, but tell me your name?"

Naruto smiled and walked in and saw the girl on the bed.

"I am Nami, nice to meet you." Naruto smiled.

Sasuki crocked her head to the side as she looked at Naruto.

"Nami that's a nice name. But you look like my best friend Naruto." Sasuki said as she continued to observe Naruto. Naruto not wanting to blow his cover tried to change the subject.

"So Sasuki I hear that they haven't let you leave the room at all." And just like a three year old she dropped it.

"They don't let me look around. And mommy and daddy aren't here to-" Sasuki looked like she was ready to cry.

"Ah, how about I get us a wheelchair and I'll push you around the hospital. Does that sound like fun?" Naruto asked as she got on her knees and closer to the whimpering child. Sasuki nodded as she wiped her tears.

"Okay. Then just wait a sec and I'll go get that chair." Naruto quickly sprung up and left the room. Sasuki stared into the empty room.

"Wait, what's a wheel chair?" she called out.

But Naruto was long gone.

-Later-

Sasuki soon found out what a wheel chair was, it looked funny but she trusted Nami.

Naruto push Sasuki out of the room and began to show her around.

" Namiii, I wanna see some clowns." Sasuki said as she and Naruto left the cafeteria with ice-cream.

"Clowns?" Naruto repeated.

"No silly… the clowns in the sky." Sasuki giggled as she licked some ice-cream.

"Oh, clouds. Yeah we can see some. We just have to take the elevator." Naruto said as they approached the steel doors. Sasuki stopped eating and stared at the doors.

"What's is it?" Sasuki asked.

"It's an elevator ; it takes you to the top of the building." Naruto smiled as the doors opened. Sasuki was then pushed into the tiny space with Naruto.

Sasuki then looked around as Naruto pressed a button. Sasuki kept quite as nothing happened. Then the elevator began to move up and Sasuki began to scream.

"AH…stop it stop it!" she screamed as she dropped her ice cream cone and covered her face. Naruto then pressed another button and the doors opened up and they stepped out only one floor up from where they started. Sasuki kept weeping as Naruto looked back at the elevator with confusion. 'I guess little kids are scared of elevators.'

Naruto turned to the crying child which was drawing looks from the staff.

"Shh. Sasuki its all right. We out of the elevator." Naruto said as she got down on her knees next to the girl. Sasuki then stopped crying and looked up at Naruto. Naruto then saw her eyes had tears running down her cheeks and mucus coming out of her nose. Naruto had nothing to whip her tears and blow her nose. 'What do I do?' Naruto looked in her jacket pockets but found nothing. '..My jacket!' Naruto then took off his famous orange jacket and handed Sasuki a sleeve.

"Huh?" she said.

"Blow your nose with the sleeve." Naruto told her.

" You sure?" Sasuki asked as she picked the sleeve up.

"Yah, I can always wash it." Naruto smiled at the toddler.

After Sasuki dried her tears and Naruto balled her jacket up, she asked Sasuki if she wanted to go back. "No. I want to see the clowns." Sasuki said.

"But you don't like the elevator, how are we suppose to get up?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows.

"Carry me." Sasuki smiled.

'Carry her all 12 floors? I am sure I can do it.'

"Okay then." Naruto then bended down and carried the girl like he did the day they met. 'I'll put my jacket on the wheel chair. I am sure no one will take while we're gone.'

Sasuki kept quite as Naruto walked all the flights of stairs.

Soon they were on the roof and in the open air. Naruto held Sasuki, cast and all for an hour as they gazed at the clouds. "Nami…thank you." Sasuki said as she buried her head in Naruto's neck.

"Your welcome." Naruto said as she continued to look at the sky.

"You're just like Naruto." Sasuki muttered.

"Huh?" Naruto said as she looked at the child. But said child was sleeping peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN (Sry I posted un edited version of this chapter. This is the edited one. Again very Sry.)**

One month later…

Sasuke was sound asleep till he heard it again. Naruto throwing up again.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw it was 6:23.

'I hope Naruto is okay?' I then got out of bed, and walked over to the bathroom, and saw Naruto kneeling over the toilet. Naruto then looks up at me. Still in her yoga pants and blue tank top that are her new P.J.'s

'I missed the boxers but…I can wait.' She has put her new long hair in a braid since she couldn't do anything with out it getting in the way. Naruto had Tsunade show her how to braid, since neither of us knew how to.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Naruto whispered.

"Nah, I was up. Naruto maybe you should see Tsunade." I suggested as Naruto got up and flushed away her dinner.

"Sasuke I am fine. Morning sickness is normal." Naruto said as she picked up the toothpaste.

"Yah but you throw up after every meal you it. You can only keep water and P&J down. Even ramen makes you throw up. Naruto I don't like seeing you like this." I said as I leaned against the doorframe.

"I am sure after a month or two I'll be able to eat more foods." Naruto said as she spat toothpaste out.

"True but can you go see Tsunade?" I asked her as I stretched my naked arms.

"Fine, I go see her. But I am going to fix some breakfast." Naruto said as she walked out. I shook my head 'And you're going to throw it back up.' I thought as I went to turn the shower on.

When I walked into the kitchen Naruto was making some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and dressed in the blue dress she bought last month.

'She should buy some more clothes.'

I opened the fridge, pulled some milk out, and set on the counter, and then I moved around Naruto and looked through the cabinets to find my coffee mug.

I also pulled out the coffee and sugar. I didn't have to look at Naruto to know that he or she was making a face. Naruto never liked the smell a coffee and would always try to make me drink something more healthy.

'Like that ramen is so healthy, hm what day is it?' I looked to the calendar taped on fridge. 'Hm…yesterday was the 11th so today would be August 12' my eyes land on the 12th and see it is circled in red .'Crap! What is today? Not our anniversary of being together that's in Nov. …so what's today?' I thought in fear.

Naruto must have noticed my face. "Sasuke… Hon what's wrong?" Naruto asked as she set her sandwich down. I then snapped out of it.

"Oh nothing. I just…nothing. So do you have any special plans for today?" I asked as I began to make my cup of coffee. Naruto sat down to eat her food.

"Well, you are making me go see granny, after that… Oh right we have to be ready, can you pick something up for me this morning Sasuke?" she asked me.

"What do you want me to pick up?" I hope this would be the answer to what is today.

"Go to Kakashi's house. He has a package; I had him pick it up on his way back from a mission. Oh and don't open it because it's not for you. Oh and dress nice if want, I'll meet outside the apartment at 12:00." Naruto said as she finished her P&J .

"Huh?" I muttered. 'Not for me?'

Naruto then kissed my forehead. "Finish up and lock the door. I have to go see granny." she whispered.

I then placed my hand on her flat tummy, "Be careful." I said.

"Always. See you at 12." Naruto smiled and left the apartment.

'What is today? Argh I need some coffee.' I shouted in my head.

Naruto waited outside Tsunade's office since she and the elder members were in a meeting.

'Hope I can get home in time to get ready for the party.' I was twiddling with my fingers when a shadow looms over me.

I look up and see Konohamaru with a scroll in his hands.

"Konohamaru what are you doing here?" I ask.

Truth be told I hadn't hung out with anyone but Sasuki for a few days, until her parents came home. Then I just pulled my self-away from everyone.

I just couldn't risk blowing my cover, but today I am going to chance it for someone.

"Oh Nami…right?" he asks unsure.

"Yes. That's right. So what are you doing here?" I ask him again.

"Oh right. I just finished a mission with my cell, and I am here to delivery the report to lady Hokage. My sensei is supposed to do this but if I want-"

I cut him off "To be Hokage. There are no easy roads." I recited with a smile.

"That's right. How did you know that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Shit I just can't be Nami.'

"Naruto tells me everything. We are family." I smiled lying.

'Bad habit...I need to stop blurting thing out that I would usually say.'

"FAMILY?" He shouted so loud that everyone in the hall turned to look at us.

"While I am his cousin." I responded in a normal volume.

Then Tsunade's doors opened and the elder members walked out.

"Konohamaru-san…girl." they nodded to us as they left.

'Girl that's all I get!' I furiously thought.

Tsunade popped her head out and was going to yell an order but stopped once she saw me. "Oh Nami."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" I asked.

"Yes. And Konohamaru what can I do for you?" she asked the young teen.

"I have sensei's report." He said as he handed her the scroll.

"Ah yes. Thank you. Come nar…Nami." Tsunade stammered as she walked back into her office. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

'Poor Konohamaru. I'll make it up to you.'

"Alright Naruto what do you need?' Tsunade asked me as she looked at the scroll.

I sat down across from her. "Well I have been having morning sickness." I began to say.

"That's normal for the first trimester, by the second you'll be fine." She replied not looking at me.

"Even if I throw up everything I eat?" I added.

She placed the scroll down and looked at me. "What?"

"Well I can only keep water and P&J down. Even ramen makes me throw up." I said hoping the baby was safe.

"Hm Naruto I can't give you any advice so I am going to send you to someone who can."

"Is the baby safe?" I ask.

"Let me check." She stood up, her hands began to glow green, and she placed them on my abdomen.

"Hm…Well the fetus is fine." She said as she removing her hands.

I final breathe the breath I had been holding in.

"So who is it that you want me to see?" I asked.

"Well there are a lot of moms in the village but there is only one who had 11 children." She smiled.

"What? Eleven Kids? Who?" I asked surprised that any one had that many kids.

"Simple the Yin Clan. They live east of the village, just walk straight east and you will see the manor. Ask for Lady Yin and say that I sent you okay. They are a friendly bunch." She smiled.

"But how come I have never heard of them?" I asked as I got up.

"Well, all of the children made Anbu, Naruto. Everyone thinks the heirs died, so no one talks about them anymore." Tsunade said as she pulled a bottle of sake from her desk.

"Um okay. Thank Granny." I said as I left her office.

'All made Anbu? That incredible, the clan must be very strong.' I thought as I headed east.

-Back to Sasuke-

Sasuke knocked on Kakashi's door, for the package Naruto wanted.

'I hope Kakashi hasn't left for a mission.' I thought as I looked at my watch it read 7:54. 'Nah that too early for him to report in.' I smirked remembering how much that guy was late when I was in his cell.

Just then, the door opened, 'Wow he must have just woken up?' I thought as I glanced at his more than usual messed up hair and wrinkled sleeping tank top and sweat pants.

"Sasuke?" he asked not believing that I was really standing in front of him.

"Kakashi, do you have the package Naruto asked you to bring?" I asked not sure about seeing my old teacher.

He looked in thought and went back inside, leaving the door open.

I didn't enter, 'He's probably just doing it to seem nice.'

I didn't go anywhere without Naruto, unless it was mission.

After I came back, only he and Saukra were glad to see me alive. I know I couldn't go back to our old cell and asked Tsunade to let me become an Anbu.

No permanent cell.

She agreed to it, I guess she knew that I didn't anyone to know it was me. Plus Anbu worked in cells from time to time when the mission required it, otherwise I am flying solo.

I would talk to Kakashi, Jiraiya, or Iruka only when Naruto and I were together other wise I didn't say hello. I know Naruto wants me to try and make friends but I am fine with it just being us two…well now three. I smiled in thought.

I heard Kakashi steps coming to the door again. He handed me a pink package.

'PINK?' I raised an eyebrow as I took hold of it

"Be careful with it Sasuke. Its very fragile and I don't want Naruto to send me back for another one." Kakashi said as he crossed his arms.

"Yah, he would. Thanks Kakashi." I said and walked away from him and heard the door close. 'So what did you get Naruto and why is it pink?' I thought as I examined the package while walking back home.

"Sasuke!" A voice yelled stopping me.

I turned around and saw Saukra running towards me.

'She is up early. What does she want?' She came to a halt.

"Sasuke are you on duty?" She asked out of breath.

'She needs to train more, out of breath just from running.' I thought as she gasped.

"No." I answered hoping she wouldn't need me.

"Good, I need your help." She said finally getting her breath back. 'Damn it!'

"What is it Saukra?" I ask.

"I am suppose to be watching this dog -"

"Where's the dog?" I asked noting it was just her.

"That's the thing I lost the dog!" she said in a shrill.

"Okay, okay. I'll help. What its name?" I said as I placed the package in my vest.

"Its Akamaru."

"You lost a nin dog. You lost dog boy's dog?" I said not believing her.

"I know, I know. But Kiba I had to help Ten Ten with some plan today.

So he asked me if I could walk and Akamaru till 12:00.

So I took him to the forest but the leash broke and he kept running till he was out of sight." She then took of running towards the forest with me following her.

-Naruto in the east of the village-

Naruto stopped as she came to view the manor Tsunade spoke of.

It was white with iron gates in front with the clan name on top of the gates.

It was the biggest manor he had seen.

'Must because of all the kids.' I thought as I approached the gate, that had two guards in front of it. Both had the standard nin wear and headband but they had long hair, longer than Hyuga Hiashi. It stopped at their knees and was black as Sasuke's.

One had a scar across his cheek, while the other had a scar across his lips. Both look to be around 20 or so.

"Whoa stop there young lady. Only clan members can enter." they said with a smile.

"I was sent by Gra- Lady Tsunade to speak with Lady Yin." I said hoping they would believe me. They looked at each other then me.

"Alright come in." the one with the scared lip said as he opened the gate and lead me in. He brought me to a room with a couch and table, otherwise the room is empty.

"The lady will be here shortly." he said and then left me alone.

'I wonder what the clans power is that all 11 kids made Anbu?' I thought as I stared at the table. Then I heard some yells and kun knifes clashing. I looked up and saw a window. I got up and saw two girls sparring, they looked to be around my age or older.

Again, both had hair to their knees and it wasn't in a ponytail or a braid just loose. 'Wouldn't that get in the way of battle?' I thought as to my new hair got in the way of me doing anything. It was then the girl with brown hair...her hair shoot out and reached for the girl with black hair. She quickly jumped out of reach and rolled away.

'OMG their hair is alive?' I thought as I looked away.

Just then a women with black hair in a big bun and red robes walked in.

"Lady Yin? " I asked unsure. She looked to around 40 or so, the wrinkles gave it away but she had a kind look unlike the other clan leaders I had met before.

"Yes, and you must be Nami Uzumaki. Cousin to Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade sent me a messenger bird telling me that you would show up. Please sit." she said as she made her way to the couch. I sat down, unsure what to say.

"Well child what do I owe the pleasure for this visit." she smiled at me.

"Lady Yin. Tsunade told me that you gave birth to 11 children and I was wondering if you could give me some advice." I stammered out.

Her eyes went wide in slight surprise, "No civilian or nin has come to me for advice in a long time. Since before I became the lady of this house. Well is it your first?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes it is." I smiled to her.

"How along are you?"

"One month." I said more happy.

"Is it the morning sickness?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Dear, I went through the same thing with my first. I had morning sickness all the way up to six months. My body couldn't keep anything down but strawberries. Which back then were hard to buy." She giggled.

"So what do I do?" I asked hoping I wouldn't go down her path.

"Well eat lots of fruit and veggies. No matter if, you throw them up. As long as you keep them down for a bit the baby can absorbs the vitamins before you throw up." She said in caring voice.

"Okay, Veggies and fruit got it."

"Has Tsunade given you any vitamins to take?" she asked.

"Oh yes she has." I said remembering the pills I take everyday.

"Good, Good. In my day, we didn't have those. But all my children turned out just fine."

"Uh Lady Yin. If you don't mind me asking how many boys and girls do you have?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well let me see…2 girls and 9 boys. I really wanted a girl but everyone else wanted an heir…so nine heirs I gave. My husband smiles at all the sons I brought him.

He wanted 10 sons but I final got my girl…then he wanted the tenth son again but I got another girl. So we left it at that 11." She answered with a soft smile.

"That's wonderful, Lady Yin. But why-"

"Why go through so many births? Yes…Its not common for one wife to have many children. But we always wanted a big family and he does want anyone else but me to mother his children."

Then we heard a thud hit the wall. Lady Yin got up and motion for me to get up. We both looked out the window and saw the girl with brown hair getting up and charging the one with black hair. "My two girls. Mede is the black haired my 1st girl and Rin is my baby. Nami , you know I think you're the first visitor that has seen any of my children." She said as she continued to gaze out the window.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes… and I am glad." she said turning to face me.

"Its my pleaser Lady Yin." I smiled at the older women.

"Nami you will be a good mother, and that baby is going to need all the love in the world." she said looking at my flat tummy. I looked at my tummy and hoped I would be a good mother.

"Nami, do you have any maternity clothes?" She asked making me pull my head up.

"No, not yet but I'll buy some soon."

"Well if you would like I have a bunch of clothes that I am never going to wear again. Would you like them?" she asked.

'I really don't have a lot of money…and I want to save a bit up for when the baby comes. Sasuke always tells me what his is mine…but I don't want him to use any of his family's money on me.'

"Sure I loved to see them." I responded to her.

"Good. Come I'll show you." She said walking out of the room.

- In the forest-

Saukra and I had cornered and caught Akamaru.

I had stopped him with a genjutsu I tied Akamaru with a rope to Saukra's hand.

"There try to lose her now." I grunted to the dog.

"Thanks Sasuke." Saukra smiled to me.

I just rolled my eyes "Yeah what ever. Just don't lose him again." I said as I began to walk back to the village, leaving Saukra to finish up walking Akamaru for Kiba.

I reached into my vest for the package and felt nothing. 'Ah shit NO!' I turned around and saw nothing on the floor.

'Damn it I must have lost it, while chasing after the damn dog.' I then raced back to where I left Saukra.

"Huh Sasuke what's up?" she asked.

"Did you see a pink package around here?" I asked as I scanned the area around us.

"No, I haven't seen anything pink besides my hair." she giggled but then stop once she saw how serious I looked.

"Oh…sorry Sasuke." She said.

"Whatever. I'll just go over where we chased him." I said, as I took off deeper into the forest.

'Man, Naruto is going to kill me.' I thought as I looked everywhere for the pink box.

-Month one, Part one done. I will post part two soon. Thank you everyone who has reviewed.-


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I checked names and words as best as I could. **

**Enjoy and if there is a mistake; message me and I will fix it as soon as possible. **

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto currently is surround by bags and bags of clothes in Lady Yin's walk in closet.

"Are you sure about this Lady Yin?" I asked as I view all the bags of clothes.

"Yes. Now don't worry about carrying them. I'll have someone drop them off at your place. Now were do you live?" She asked as she pulled a piece of paper from her selves with a pen. "Oh, I live two blocks behind the Ichiraku ramen stand, yellow apartment building. Top floor, last door." I said proudly.

'I lived in that place since…ever. It's not the same as it was when I was growing up…when Sasuke moved in he bought the apartment next door and knocked the wall down to make both connect. Sasuke said he wouldn't not live in a hole. Hole he can call it but its home to me.'

Lady Yin wrote it all down and looked up at me. "Good. Nami would you care to stay for lunch?" she asked with a smile. 'Lunch? What time is it?"

"I would like to very much. But I have someone waiting for me at home. But I will come and visit again." I smiled.

"Ah, Husbands can't seem to make anything without us there. I shall hold you to that promise child. Ichigo!" she yelled. Then the guard who had brought me in entered the closet. "Yes, my lady." He said with a bow.

"Please escort Nami her home." she smiled.

"Oh, no I can-" I began to say but Lady Yin cut me off.

"Nonsense child. Women in your condition can never be too careful. Ichigo make sure she gets home safely." She smiled as she sat down on the couch. Yes she has a couch in her closet.

"Yes." he said and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 'I know what's so special about me.'

"Thank for everything Lady Yin." I said as I began to walk out of the closet with Ichigo on my heels. "Anytime dear." she said as we left. 'Well this is weird usually I am the one who is escorting people around.' I thought as we walked out into the hall. I stopped and Ichigo stopped. "Uh…I don't know how to get to the door. Maybe you should lead." I said uneasily. He nodded and I followed him. Soon were out of the manor and on the street. The whole walk Ichigo didn't say anything; I wanted to say something but decided against it. He walked me all the way to my door. "Well…thanks Ichigo." I said and began to open the door when he spoke "Thank you."

I turned around "Huh?" was all I could say.

"I have never seen lady Yin smile so much. Thank you." he said and then he left.

I then enter and see that Sasuke is not home. I look at the clock and see that it is 11:00 on the dot. "Sasuke where are you?" I mutter. 'Today of all days.' I then decide to a make a fruit smooth. 'Now where do we keep the blender?' I ponder as I step into the kitchen.

-Back to Sasuke-

'Okay...I am a ninja...Anbu….Uchiha…Then how can I not find a freaking pink thing in a forest of green?' I screamed at myself as I circled the area again.

'Maybe I dropped it before I entered the forest!' I quickly took off back to the gate and entered the village. 'Wow lots of people out and about?' I look up at a clock tower and see that it is 11:00. 'Almost rush hour and Naruto is waiting for me.' I take a deep breath and step into the crowd. The cold looks immediately start and the whispers "He's still here?" "Why won't the Hokage kick him out?" "I know Naruto saved him but why?"

I would say a comeback but that would only prove them right so I keep my head down.

I am walking past a couple of stands when I catch "Next item the secret pink box. Shall I start the bid at 10?". I look up and see a man on a box waving Naruto's package. Before I yell thief, someone in the crowd blurts out 10 then followed by 15.

'They are willing to buy a box without knowing the contains? Idiots!' the man on the box speaks again "Come on people this is from Naruto Uzumaki himself. Only the buyer will see what it holds." he smiles.

"How can we be sure it's from Naruto?" I yell.

Some villagers look at me, but see the common sense I just pointed out.

"Yeah! Prove it!" a few people yell back.

'Try to weasel out of that one you loser.' I smirk at him.

"Well folks if you will look right here. It has a tag with 'From: Naruto Uzumaki' written on it" he shows us as he holds the box with a grin.

'Damn it! Now Naruto's really going to kill me.'

Before I know it people start yelling "50,100, 200,345" out.

'Damn it! Fuck it I'll give into his little game.' I scream at myself.

"1000!" I shout quitting down all other bets. All the buyers look at me with a confused face. "Ladies and gentlemen, to the Raven headed man." he shouts to me. People clap, and give me the look, the 'What The Hell' one. The guy hands me the box, I quickly look at it and see that it hasn't been opened. I tuck it under my arm and I hear the guy clear his throat. I look up and see him look at me. "Ah, payment. Here you go jerk" I mutter as I pull a wad of bills from my back pocket. His eyes go up in surprise; he quickly takes the money and tucks it away. And goes back to his next item. Before anything bad can happen I quickly walk away. 'Well there goes what I got from the last 6 missions. Now I just gotta get home and give what ever this is to Naruto.' I thought as my body began to feel the effects of this morning.

-Naruto-

I was just finishing my smooth when Sasuke walked in.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked him as he walked past me and flopped down on the couch. 'Hm something's not right.' I thought as I began to wash my cup. I finish up and walk into the living room and lean against the door frame and watch Sasuke as he remains still. "Tough day hon?" I asked with a smile.

"You would not believe me. Oh here it is." he muttered as he pulled a box from his vest.

'He got it.' I quickly take it away from him and look at it to make sure it wasn't been opened. I can feel Sasuke staring at me; I look down at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." I tell him as I place the present on the coffee table.

"Now go get ready. We only have a few minutes." I tell him as he gets up.

"Where are we going Naruto? You haven't told me anything on why I had to get that." my raven said as he pointed to the present.

"Silly man, if I tell you, you would try to weasel out of it and I don't wish to use my child as a bargaining chip. Now go get dressed or shower, you smell like wet dog." I said plugging up my nose. Sasuke grumbled and mumbled but he went to the shower.

'Hm…if only he was so obedient when I first met him. But I have him around my pinkie.' I mentally laughed. Sasuke finally came out dressed in a dark navy blue shirt and jeans. 'God it's flipping August, whatever flouts his boat I guess. I have been trying not to swear at all. I don't my child to hear those words, I know it's strange but I sometimes talk to it, when Sasuke's not home. I just feel like he or she is actually listening to me.'

"Okay I am ready." Sasuke spoke breaking my train of thought.

"Good", I glance at the clock and see that it is 11:40, "We will be on time." I grab the present and slip my sandals on. They are the ones I wore when I was 12, since all my other shoes don't fit me anymore. Sasuke opens the door and I follow him out. We walk in silence; I really want to hold his hand but were in public.

Heck even when I was a boy I couldn't hold his hand. Sasuke notes my sadness; he touches my shoulder "Naruto are you okay? Is the baby okay? Are you not feeling well?" he asks in a whisper.

I smile softly "I am fine Sasuke. And so is the baby, Tsunade reported so."

He nods. We keep walking until I stop in front of the Hyuga compound.

"Naruto what are we doing here?" Sasuke asks in a low growl.

"Its Nami remember. Now behave." I whisper back as I knock on the wood door.

It opens showing a guard "Party guest?" he asks. I nod, "Invitation?" he asks.

'Darn it the one thing I forget!' I can feel Sasuke smile behind me.

'Thinks he can get out of this does he.' I glare at him.

Just then Hinata walks by, "Let them in." she tells the guard.

He obeys and opens the door all the way.

"You must be Nami, Sasuki has been telling me much about you. Hello Sasuke." she adds with a soft smile.

"Yup, that's me. And you are?" I ask playing my role.

"Oh my please forgive my manners. I am Hinata Hyuga, Sasuki's aunt." she says with some faint blush on her face.

"Nice to meet ya." 'She still can't get rid of that blush'

"Where is Naruto?" she asks looking behind us.

"Naruto is still not back from his mission." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, I hope he's okay. Naruto hasn't gone this long from the village since he went training. Well come on." she said with a wave and we follow her to the back yard. Decorated with lawn tables and chairs, streamers in the trees, balloons on flouting around, glitter sprinkled on the grass. I note that all of my buddies are scattered around with the Hyuga clan. "You can sit with Kiba and me." Hinata says as she walks over to the table with Kiba petting Akamaru. I see Sasuke roll his eyes, I quickly give him a look.

"Kiba, Sasuke and Nami are here." Hinata tell him as she sits down next to him. Sasuke pulls my chair out and I sit across from Kiba. Akamaru begins to whine as Sasuke sits down across from Hinata. "Hi, Sasuke and Nami. Sasuki is always talking about you." he grins as he pulls on Akamaru's leash. Kiba then sniffs the air.

'Crap my smell! Kiba is going to know its me!' Akamaru starts walks under the table and licks my foot. I yelp and pull my foot back. "Akamaru, stop that." Kiba orders him as he pulls Akamaru out.

"Sorry about that Nami." Kiba apologizes.

"No its fine." I grin, even though I want to wash my foot.

"I'll go get you guys some food. Nami is ramen okay? Sasuki has taken a liking to ramen since she met Naruto." Hinata asks.

"Ramen is fine." I smile, 'RAMEN! How long have I wanted to eat you but I can't keep you down. Its not fair.' my physic cries. She nods and leaves.

"Nami, can I ask you something?" Kiba says as he ties Akamaru to his chair arm.

"Sure." 'Kami help me.'

"Why do you smell just like my buddy Naruto?" he asks with a serious face.

'Da da da da da Think brain!'

"That's because she is staying in Naruto's room." Sasuke my savior answers.

"Ah. Thanks Uchiha. So why are you staying at Naruto's? " I note the angry in Kiba's tone. 'Can't we all get along?'

"Oh I guess I never really told anyone. I cam-"

"Nami. You made it." Sasuki shouts as she carried over to us. No doubt by a branch member. She's too young to use crutches yet. She is wearing a snow white kimono, with a white ribbon holding her long hair back. She slides into my arms; she nods to the Hyuga that he can leave. She gives me a hug.

"Where is Naruto? Is he coming?" she asks as she scans the area. 'I am so sorry kid.'

"Sasuki he's still on his mission." I tell her.

"But, but he's my best friend…" she begins to cry.

"Sasuki he sent you this. He remembered your birthday." I tell her as I hand her the package. She stops her tears and looks at the pink box.

"He wrote to me, making me promise that you got this." I tell her in a serious voice.

Her eyes go wide "He did? What is it?"

I glance at Kiba and Sasuke and see that both are amused at me, "Open it." I whisper to her. Her little fingers tear the paper, peel the tape and open the box, pull out tissue paper. Her face goes into shock as she pulls out a custom made white Kun knife, with her name written on the blade. "For me?" she asks.

I nod as she sequels in delight, "I am going to be a ninja just like mommy, daddy, uncle Kiba, aunt Hinata and Naruto."

Hinata then arrives and see's her niece face. "Well what do you have there?"

Sasuki shows her the Kun knife "Look, at what Naruto got me!"

"What do we say Sasuki?" Kiba asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Oh, right", she looks at me and Sasuke, "Thank you for coming and bring me this." she smiles. "Your welcome." we say together. She hugs me, and unexpectedly hugs Sasuke, making his eyes go wide in surprise. "Do you want to show mommy and daddy?" Hinata asks with a smile.

"Yah. Please take me aunty." she asks as Hinata lefts her from Sasuke's arms. I then turn to the ramen set in front of me. Akamaru begins to bark, making Kiba get up.

"Pardon, me I have to walk this guy."

'Hinata has been teaching Kiba manners. Never thought I would the see the day. This guy was always challenging me to burping contests.'

"Hm." Sasuke grunts.

"What?" I ask as I grab some chopsticks and break them apart.

"Nothing it just seems that dog needs to be walked constantly. Naruto are you sure you want to eat?" Sasuke said.

"Well dogs have a lot of energy and plus his a Nin dog so even more energy to burn. And yes, I am going to eat I am hungry." I replied as I slurped up some noodles.

"Fine, but the moment you feel sick tell me." he said concerned.

Then we both hear "Nami." We both look up and see Ten Ten and Neji and Lee approaching our table. "What do they want?" Sasuke murmured.

"I don't know? Maybe they don't like the idea of Sasuki having a weapon." I replied to him. "Nami, Sasuke thank you for coming." Ten Ten said with a smile.

"No, problem." I said.

Before I could eat anymore ramen Ten Ten spoke "How did Naruto find you?"

'Huh?'

"Ten Ten it is not polite to ask." Neji told his wife.

"Ah, But Neji the fire of youth burns with those two." Lee threw in.

"What?" I asked. 'I am out of the loop.'

"You know … how did you get to live with him." Ten Ten said with a smile.

"Oh, on a mission we met by fate, he had Gr- I mean Tsunade look up information on me. He always stop by my village when he passed by through a mission. Naruto told me if I ever needed him that I am always welcomed. So when my boy friend left me, with no home, or money. I came here for help but Naruto's gone on a mission, so I am just waiting till he gets back." I recited.

"How did Naruto ask for your hand, if you had a boyfriend? Did he send you a message?" Lee asked with a confused face.

"What?" both Sasuke and I stated.

"You are related to Naruto? And he has no blood left so you married him?" Ten Ten said.

"No, I am his cousin. That why he had Tsunade look up info on me." I quickly shouted.

"But Naruto had-" Neji began and I had to cut him off to stop all this craziness.

"My dad was brothers with his dad, but my parents died in the Great War, so there was no one to tell us that we had family. Now with that out of the way. Can we please focus on Sasuki it's her day after all." I said as I got a glimpse of her sitting on Akamaru.

"Nami is right." Lee said with a smile.

"Ten Ten I told you not to jump to conclusions. You want everyone to get married." Neji said to his wife. "I am sorry. Its just I guess I want all our friends to find their special someone. But Nami your right. Neji, Lee come with me to get the cake set up." Ten Ten said as she left with the guy's right behind her. I turned back to my ramen and see Sasuke smirking. "What do I have ramen on my face again?" I asked as I touched my face.

"No, it just what Ten Ten said. I have already found my special someone." he said as I began to blush up. After we had finished our ramen, Ten Ten brought out the cake. Everyone gathered around the birthday girl in her white kimono and sang to her. Neji held her as she blew out the four candles. Just then my stomach began to feel funny. I tugged on Sasuke's shoulder.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and turned to see Naruto holding her stomach. I quickly turn to Kiba who's standing beside me. "Hey, Kiba where your bathroom?" I ask in a whisper as Ten Ten began to serve the cake.

"Oh, behind us, through the door, go down the hall and third door on your left." he said as he kept a tight hold on Akamaru.

"Thanks." I muttered. I grab Naruto's hand and pull her away from the crowd and into the house. I quickly open the third door and Naruto runs in. 'Oh Kami.'

I hold Naruto's hair as she places her head in the toilet. I don't look, or else I might lose my lunch. Once Naruto stops, I help her up and she beings to rinse her mouth.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I am okay, thanks for helping me." Naruto said as she turned to me, and hugged me. "You want to go home?" I ask as I stroke her back.

"Yah, but first lets get some cake. It looks delicious." she says looking into my eyes. "Naruto…you dope." I laugh hugging her back. We walk back out side and Hinata gives us our pieces of cake.

"Thanks Hinata. But Sasuke and me are going to head home now." Naruto said as she took her piece.

"Oh, well thank you for coming and don't be strangers. Come by when ever you want." she smiled.

"Alright bye." Naruto says and I just nod.

We walk back to the apartment and I see like 10 bags or so outside the door.

"What the hell is all this?" I yell. Naruto whispers "Sasuke don't swear in front of our child. And those are some clothes that were given to me. Can you bring them in?" She opens the door and takes my piece of cake so I can bring the bags in. I grab the first one and start. Once I am done, I shut the door and see that Naruto has eaten her piece of cake.

'Great now she going to throw it up.' I grimace as walk to the living room and see Naruto lying down on the couch. "Hey, all done?"

"Yeah, I just left them in the hall." I replied as I moved her legs and sat down.

"Thanks hon. I'll sort them later." Naruto yawns.

"Come on lets get you to bed. You have had a long day." I tell her.

"Nah lets just stay here." she says with sleepy eyes.

"Did you throw up your cake?" I ask as I lean back more.

"No, I didn't. What flavor was it?"

"You eat it and didn't even know what flavor it was?" I said not believing her.

But I didn't get a reply. I look over and saw that Naruto has fallen asleep. I slowly get up and grab a blanket and place it over her. I kiss her forehead 'sweet dreams.'

**-Alright Month one is done. What surprises await Naruto in the next month?**

**Again thank you to all those who have reviewed. I plan to have month two up before Oct.-**


	9. Chapter 9 will come soon

So sry I will update soon. I broke my hand playing football, so typing is really slow.

I will update, just please be patient.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

(September month two)

* I know this is super over due. I am so SORRY. All that I can ask is that you enjoy =) *

After Sasuki's birthday party the rumors of Naruto having a girlfriend, lover and wife all together died down. But now questions of where Naruto was began to surface.

Naruto and Sasuke would just say secret mission. Right now Sasuke was washing the dishes when he heard Naruto whoop and yell in delight from the door.

"Naruto calm down before you do something dumb." I yelled to him (or her for now) as I placed another plate on the rack.

"Sorry hon. I just got a letter from perverted sage that's all." Naruto said as she walked in and sat down with an envelope in her small hands.

He's wearing a navy blue skirt and white tank that bring out his tan skin to glow.

"Really, pervert sent you a letter? How long has he been gone this time?" I asked as I tried to remember when was the last time I saw his sorry ass being thrown out of the women's bath area.

"About last year on…Dec…something. He left before Christmas I know for sure because I had to send his gift via toad. Let's see he says…" Naruto trailed off as he began to read the letter.

'Pervert...is probably fighting off some very pissed off husbands' I thought as I placed a cup on the rack.

"Oh Sasuke he's coming back soon. He's not sure when but soon and he doesn't know about it Sasuke. I thought Tsunade would have told him but I am glad we get to tell him." Naruto folded the paper back in the envelope.

"He's not in any trouble?" I ask surprised.

"Well he was run out of a town for his research. However, that was in May.

Sasuke…I have been thinking." Naruto said as he placed the envelope on the table.

'Oh no…thinking is not good.' I quickly place the mug back down in the sink so I don't break it. I turn to face my lover. "What have you thought about?", I ask with soap bubbles on my hands.

"Well I am thinking we should paint the baby's room." Naruto said as she stood up.

"The baby's room? We don't have a baby room." I stated to my lovely idiot.

"Well…we should get rid of the fake bed room. I mean no one comes over since I have been gone. So lets get rid of the fake bed, table, and paint it. That's the only room I didn't paint, it's still white." Naruto listed out as she paced around.

"Who wants the fake bed and table?" I asked.

'I mean we just can't chuck them out the window.'

"Well we could go and see if a store will buy them." Naruto threw out.

"And what store is that?" 'I swear sometimes Naruto doesn't think all the way.'

"We can go and check ourselves." she smiled.

'I take it back; I don't know when to shut up.'

"You are done with your mission right?" Naruto asked.

'Argh' As much as I want to lie, I finished the mission an hour ago.

It was just escorting Tsunade to a casino and being bodyguard. Since Naruto has been carrying our child I have asked Tsunade to give me day missions and short distance ones so I don't have to be away from Naruto for too long or night. I guess I can go with him to some shops.

"Yah, I finished it. Let me just finish washing the dishes." I said and turned back to the sink. "Alright.", Naruto said as she left the room.

'This not how I wanted to spend my day.' I groaned in my head as I washed another plate.

I waited outside for Sasuke; the sunrays were all nice and warm.

'Summers about to end.'

Closing my eyes, I can smell someone cooking chicken in the distance, fresh sugar donuts being pulled out of an oven. The nine tails has always given me an animalistic sense of smell, not nearly as good as Kiba's but better than the normal. Then Sasuke' scent hits my nose, that musk, fresh berry scent telling me his out.

Snapping my eyes open, I see him locking the door. "Ready?"

"Yup, let's try that new store I've heard of …pot barn something." I say trying to remember.

"Alright, shouldn't be too hard to find." Sasuke shrugs as we walk.

The streets are not too crowded but still full. We then see a sigh that reads Pottery Barn. I roll my eyes and we enter. The shop is full of customers, looking at bedding, couches and tables. "Wow. Who knew that the village needed so much furniture." I muttered at the mass. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Check out the lady looking at the fish lamp."

I follow his gaze and see Lady Yin surrounded by three guards.

"What a freaking ugly lamp." he laughs.

I jab him in the ribs as Lady Yin takes notice of me.

"Nami." she yells approaching us.

"You know her?" Sasuke asks in a hush tone.

"Yes, so behave." I mutter back.

"Lady Yin, so nice to run into you." I bow to her.

She smiles and pulls a fan out. "Nami, I didn't know you shopped here?"

"No, I don't. This is actually my first time here." I tell her as her guards come up.

I only recognized the one that walked me home, Ichigo.

"Well dear I can you tell this shop has good taste. Oh, who is this?" She raises her brow as she has comes to notice Sasuke. "Lady Yin this is Sasuke my-" I stopped.

'What is Sasuke to me? Sure boyfriend but were having a child…is he more?'

Sasuke sent a look at me of worry quickly recovering he spoke, "I am her husband" he smiled. Lady Yin broke into a huge grin, "Oh you're the lucky father. Congratulations."

"Thank you very much." Sasuke said in that liquid Uchiha proper tone.

'Sasuke? Did I hear him correctly?'

"Nami dear you still have to come over sometime." Lady Yin said pulling me back to reality. "Yes, the days just go by so quick." She nodded in agreement, "When you're free dear. Please pardon me I need to resume my shopping. Till next time Nami. Nice meeting you Sasuke." She waved bye and left. The guards followed her, Ichigo nodded in my direction as he passed by. Sasuke caught that, "Naruto what was that?"

I smiled softly, "A good person. Come let's find someone to help us."

We final found a salesperson restocking bed sheets, chipper teen girl. When we asked if they would take the bed and the table. She told us that they only sell their products and no one else's. Sasuke was pissed so I quickly pulled us out of the shop and into the open air. "Well that was fun come on lets find another shop." I said hoping he would clam down. "We are never going to find someone who wants the bed!" he shouted and punched the nearby wall.

'At lest it is a wall and not a person' I thought as the paint chips fell when Sasuke pulled his fist back. Just then a fellow shinobi who watches the west gate stopped.

"Are you trying to get rid of a bed?" he asked.

I quickly turned with a smile, "Yes. It's a twin, only 2 years old and it comes with a night stand." I said in my best sale voice.

"How much?" he asked. I could feel my hopes rising.

Before Sasuke could say anything like a ridiculous piece I spoke, "It's free!" the guards eyes went up in surprise and Sasuke's jaw fell.

"Really? Well then, can I pick it up later in the day? My sister is moving in so this is perfect timing. Thank you so much…uh" he said unsure what to call me.

"Uzumaki, Nami. Just stop by Naruto's place, when you are ready." I grinned at the good deed I had just done. He nodded and left. However, I could feel Sasuke's anger.

I clutched both of my fists, after Naruto told the guy it was free.

I still haven't told him about losing the present last month and don't plan on to.

But I wanted to make some money back for buying the present back from that slime ball. Naruto turns on his heels and faces me with a scared face, "I am sorry Sasuke. But I don't see the reason to charge him for the bed."

'What can I say to him….nothing because that is Naruto's way. He gives a hand to anyone in need.' I shake my head and chuckle at my blonde.

"Don't be sorry Naruto. Come on lets getting going and get the bed out before the guy shows up." Naruto's face brighten up at my suggestion, "Alright. But we need to buy some paint to paint the walls Sasuke."

"Okay what colors where you thinking?" I ask as we both begin to walk.

I automatically wrap his or her hand in mine as we walk. Naruto turns his head, raises his eyebrows, and looks down at our fingers intertwined. He gives me a soft smile before answering me, "How about a frog green?" he says looking up at me.

I roll my eyes, "For the baby not you silly." I say to him not caring if anyone sees us holding us hands.

'I deserver happiness and so does Naruto. So screw the rest of the world.'


	11. Chapter 10

*Sorry about the damn wait. I finally have it all written out and plan on giving you more this month. The plan it to finish this in hyper drive thanks to the fact that I have wifi at my new place. Happy Mothers day to anyone who is one =) and once again I hope you enjoy*

**Chapter Ten (month three early Oct.)**

It now seemed that Naruto could hold down more food. Nothing quiet as strong as Ramen or grease foods were held down. But fruits and veggies were becoming his; I mean her best friend this past month. The farmers market knew to make way for me. Seeing as I know had become an errand boy. Only Naruto called me that, and only in our privacy. Right now I was clutching a list full of Naruto's cravings. So far all she is really craving is the strawberries. '_Kami I never knew how much a person could eat them in so many forms. Shakes, ice cream, cake, salads, cereal, pie, pancakes, cheesecake, and jam on toast.' _

As I was rambling in my head someone decides to touch my shoulder.

Bad idea, black ops are not meant to be snuck up on. I quickly grab the person's arm, and whip them around in a cop hold.

"AHH. Sasuke let go."

To my surprise I had a certain old man thrashing.

"Jiraiya?" I say as I let go of him.

"Damn it boy. I am old… show some respect to your elders." he grumbles as he rubs his arm that I held.

"Sorry but you should know better than to sneak up on a black op." I say defending my actions from the toad sage.

"Yeah yeah…all you kids think that you are high and mighty adults now that you have grown up. But I say you all just got a normal Ninja childhood."

"What of my childhood was normal?" I ask with my lips pressed thin.

"Nothing was normal of it, and that is why it is a ninja childhood. You all had to grow up faster than the normal kids of the village." He explained as he looked up and down at me.

"I see you still have that stupid haircut. Kids these days." he mutters.

"So you are back. Does Naruto know?" I reply as I started to walk with the Sage following me.

"No, Naruto doesn't that I am here yet. I wanted to ask you if you knew where he was but that plan back fired since you almost tried to rip my arm off." he laughed.

"Yeah. Did you check the apartment?" I asked him.

"No, not yet. But I am going to guess that he is at the ramen stand." He smiled as a soft fall breeze swept past us. Rolling a couple of colored leafs in our path. The leafs were stepped on later by laughing children that ran past us. Jiraiya looked back to see them smiling. '_I love this place…finally at peace._'

"I don't think Naruto is at the Ramen stand. Since he has given that up for a little bit." I replied and kept walking ahead.

"What?! Naruto gave up ramen?" Jiraiya remarked not believing his ears.

"Just for the time being but you need to catch up on some things Jiraiya." I said as I shuffled the bags for a better hold.

"Are all those fruits?" the old man asked as he saw a splash of colors in the bag I held. "Nope, some veggies are in there too." I replied as I took a left turn.

"Health kick?" Jiraiya threw out as he took an apple from the top of the pile.

"Yes because I am just so fat." I said taking the apple back.

"Can't even spare a damn apple." the sage grumbled, and followed the Uchiha up the staircase to Naruto's door. Sasuke got his keys out, unlocked the door, and walked in. "Naruto I am home." I shouted as I sat the bag down on the counter, and motioned for the sage to take a seat. I began to separate things out of the brown bag, and opened the fridge door.

"About time Sasuke. Did you get the carrots?" Naruto's voice echoed thru the apartment.

"Yes. Now come to the kitchen because I also picked up a gift for you." I said as I began to place the fruit in the fridge.

"Really?" Naruto's foot steps came closer to the room, and entered.

"Jiraiya." she said in disbelieve as he stood up and stared at her.

"Naruto?" he said with his head tilted as he looked at her.

"Why are you wea-" Naruto then dashed into a hug, and stopped him from talking.

"I have missed you so much." Naruto mumbled into his chest.

He smiled, and stroked her head. "I did too." he replied.

"So are you gunna tell me why you are dressed like a girl?" he asked causing Naruto to pull away from the hug, and laugh softly.

"Right. I have gotten so use to wearing them I forgot."

"What's going on?" Jiraiya said as he sat back down.

"I am not using my sexy justu for a joke nor a mission. Jiraiya my teacher… I am pregnant." Naruto said as she lowered her hand to her tummy. Pervy sage's eyebrows went up high in surprise, and his jaw dropped down. He stood up, and looked at his student's eyes. Jiraiya brought his arms up, then dropped them, pushed his hair back, and just hugged Naruto picking her up.

"Are you happy?" Naruto asked as his master twirled her around the kitchen.

He stopped and set her down, "Yes. I am knuckle head."

Naruto smiled and looked down at his toes before looking back up at his grandfather. Because that is in all honesty how he felt towards his master.

"Naruto…why are you crying?" the old man asked as tears rolled down her checks. Sasuke then wrapped his arms from behind her and rocked her in a slow pace.

"I am just so…" Naruto started but she began to hiccup as more tears trailed down.

"Oh." Jiraiya said as he held on to her hand.

'_This is just so perfect. I wish I could tell everyone…_' Naruto thought as she felt so much love that she could have never believed ever receiving in her life. After Naruto had returned to a normal level, they went to the living room to have tea. Jiraiya even went on to tell them about when he had first been told that Minato was going to be a father. He had passed out from the shock. Pervy Sage made Naruto smile at the stories of his parents that he would have otherwise never heard of nor know about. Sasuke just watched as his other half smiled, and giggle at the tales that the sage weaved out for her. The raven haired male, got up from the sofa, and took the tray of empty cups to the kitchen.

"Sasuke, I am going to leave. Naruto is asleep on the couch." Jiraiya said as he entered the room, and leaned against the wall. Sasuke turned around, "Alright. You made his day. Naruto's has been wondering when you were going to visit again since he got your letter last month."

"Great so the mail ninja did get here then." he smiled as he looked back into the living room.

"Sasuke…congrats. I know you will watch over him like a hawk more than ever."

"Thank you and I always will."

"Good, then I am out. Night." the sage said before he proofed out of the apartment. "Night." Sasuke said as the smoke rose. He swatted it away from his face as he walked back to the living room and saw Naruto laying down with blanket covering most of her body since she had the habit of moving in her sleep. Sasuke smiled, walked over to her, and picked up his sleepy knucklehead to the bedroom. Naruto woke up once Sasuke had her being carried.

"Sasuke?" she said half asleep.

"He left but I am sure he will be back once you are rested." he then gently laid her on the bed.

"Oh, ok. Sasuke?"

"Yes." he responded as he shut the door and removed his headband from his forehead. "Can we celebrate Halloween with everyone else?" she asked as she slid under the covers for warmth that she had left on the old worn out sofa.

"Maybe." Sasuke yawned as he closed the bedroom door. He walked back to the living room to make sure all the lights were off. Sasuke picked up a pillow that Naruto knocked down when getting off the couch. He placed it back on the old faded thing and smiled at it. _'What a dope. This thing has been through so much.'_

There is no way that they would ever think of removing it from there life's.

In fact, Naruto had received it from an elderly lady who was moving out of his building back when he was just 19 or so. Sasuke remembered it had been fall, because Naruto wore his favorite green sweater as he tired to get the couch inside the apartment.

"How the heck, did she get it out of her door? I mean we have the same door size…right?" Naruto then got really up and close to the frame to inspect it.

"What the hell are you doing?" scared Naruto to turn around, and see Sasuke with crossed arms. _'He must of just finished a mission since he has a rip on his pant leg and has dust all over him. But why would he stop by?'_

"What the fuck does it look like? I am going to get my couch in my house." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his neck, and leaded against the dull, scrapped railing.

"Is that so? Do you need help?" Sasuke said trying his hardest to seem like he didn't really want to waste his time around the idiot. But deep inside he was craving to be around the blonde angle, and his scent.

"Really?" Naruto said surprised at Sasuke's un selfishness. The raven haired teen nodded, and he scanned the area to seem cool as the wind.

"Okay, let me open the door and you can grab the back end." the happy blonde smiled.

'_I would rather grab your back end.' _Sasuke thought as he checked him out.

Naruto turned around, "Okay now let's try this." he said as he picked up his end of the sofa. They both picked it up, "Okay now tilt it on its side and it should slide in" Naruto said as blew his bangs out of his field of vision. Sasuke almost let go of his end of the couch but regained his hold. Naruto pulled and Sasuke pushed but the middle head rest hit the door frame, and stopped the couch from entering.

"Dang it. I thought for sure that would work." Naruto said as he and Sasuke set the sofa back down. Sasuke stood still for a moment before Naruto shouted, " I got it...pick it up Sasuke, and try to copy my movements", Sasuke then picked up his end of the couch. Naruto did the same and smiled, "One.. Two… three. Easy, easy…easy… whoa.. whoa.. Stop, stop, stop, No twist it, no twist my way..look down and see the way I am twisting it…yeah okay do that from your way. No no just put it down…okay lets put it down and try to figure this out." Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Okay kami I am putting it down." Sasuke said almost losing his temper.

"Wait I got it. Why don't we pivot it?" Naruto yelled as another idea come out.

"Pivot? How the hell?" Sasuke asked as he picked it up again.

"Just Pivot…pivot…pivot!" Naruto said as he tried not to rip the couch apart.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted exasperated.

"Oh my kami. We are just making this so much harder than it is." Naruto said as they both set the couch down again. A bird fly by the boys singing it song like there is no darkness in the air. Even though both boys wanted to kill each other.

Naruto was running his hands through his hair thinking of anything, "Alright Sasuke, okay… okay I got this. We are going to take the cushions off, unscrew the legs and take the mattress out and this whole thing is going to be a lot simpler."

"Naruto I am not doing all that for this piece of shit couch." Sasuke stated.

"Aw come on. It was free, all I got to do is clean it and some febreeze and it will be good as new." Naruto said as he climbed over the couch and out the door and stood next to the raven haired boy. Sasuke pulled away at how close Naruto got to him.

'_This guy…why does-' _A voice cut his thought, "Hey kids have you thought about just placing the couch in a justu scroll and carrying it as a scroll?" a women yelled across from the other building. Both guys smacked there faces.

"Thank you Mrs. Cooper!" Naruto shouted to the lady as she waved to them, and closed her window. After a quick scroll, they had moved the couch inside Naruto's place. Once the blonde deemed a place worthy of the new addition they both crashed on it exhausted after their many attempts. Sasuke felt like it was the best sleep he had gotten in long time mainly due to the other warm body next to his.

The now older Sasuke shook his head at the couch and walked in the dark back to his love.


End file.
